Let's Play the Which One Do I Love Game!
by Konan13000
Summary: "She's mine!"The twins yelled in unison. "No, she's not!" They yelled together. "Uh!" Natsuki was the twin's childhood friend until she moved to England. Now she's back and is making trouble for the boys. Who will she pick to love? HikaruXOcXKaoru
1. The difference

_**Hey everyone! I don't know about this fanfic. I got really bored today and I been in love with kaoru and Hikaru for some time now so here's a fanfic on them. If you want me to continue I need five reviews. If you have any suggestions on what should happen just leave them in the review! THANKS!**_

* * *

Happy families are all the same. They all love each other and they all care for each other. But, horrible families are all horrible in their own way. It's the same things with twins. We may look alike but we have different personalities.

I held onto Yuki's hand. I lightly squeezed it and he smirked when I did so. "It's okay Nana," he told me. "Ayame said that we just have to play with them."

Ayame, our older sister, was good friends with Mrs. Hitachiin. The two of them had been designers and they met at a fashion show. Ayame and Mrs. Hitachiin wanted to talk about a planning a new fashion show and we had to play with the Hitachiin boys.

I nodded. "I know. But, what if they don't like us. What if they're mean?" I asked.

He stopped walking. "Then I'll kick their butts all the way to America!" He shouted. I giggled. Yuki had always made me laugh. My eyes looked him over. He was exactly like me on the outside. His skin was pale but beautiful. He had bright blue eyes thanks to our mother being British. He was the same height as me and had the same smile. The only difference was our hair. He had short silky hair that he liked to spike. Mine was naturally curly but still the same color. One time I had cut my hair and tried to flat iron it to look like him. I burnt my hand five times! Yuki always wanted a bother. Well, a younger one anyway.

"I'll race you!" I suddenly shouted and took off. Yuki looked at his hand after I started running. He then followed me. I made my way through the backyard until I hit someone. "Sorry," I muttered rubbing my head.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard two voices say in unison. I looked up to see two boys. They had beautiful auburn hair and golden eyes. Were they even Japanese? They looked like angels in my mind.

I blushed lightly. "Sorry," I whispered again. Yuki was next to me in an instant asking if I was okay.

"Nana," He murmured in my ear. "Are you okay? I told you not to run." He picked me up off the ground. I nodded telling him that I understood. I looked back to the boys that I had bumped into.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. My name's Nana and this is my brother Yuki," I said with a smile.

The two looked at me. They were identical as well. They must have been twins like the two of us.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on the left said.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the right said.

I smiled. They were so adorable. "How old are you? Yuki and I are five," I told them.

"We're six," they said in unison.

I looked at them in shock. Yuki and I never talked in unison like the two of them. Sometimes we did it on accident but then we would just laugh. But the two of them were serious.

"Hey, let's play hid and seek!" I suggested. I ran over to Kaoru and Hikaru and took their hands in mine. I took off running and dragged them with me. "Yuki will be it!"

That's when Yuki was left there alone. I didn't understand it until I was older that what I had done would affect my life forever.

* * *

Right now I felt like ripping out Aiko's spine and beating her to death with it. I was sitting on a sofa next to her. I really didn't even know how I got here. Aiko just was talking about a "magical" place called the Host Club and then poof I was here.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game! Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru," the two auburn haired boys said. They placed hats on their heads and shuffled around in a crazy matter. All the girls looked at them as if they were having a hard time trying to deciding which one was Hikaru. I was the only one not trying. I was designing a dress for my sister's winter fashion show on my iPad. I could definitely tell which was which. I had always had this trick for figuring out what was the difference between things. "Come on ladies, give it a try!"

Aiko looked at me with a smirk. "Natsuki wants to guess!" She giggled. I scowled at her. Why did she always volunteer me to do things that I didn't want to do.

The twins smirked at me. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but all have failed."

I didn't even look up from my iPad. I pointed to one. "Kaoru," I said then moved my hand over to the other person. "Hikaru." The smirk that they had on their face faded. They exchanged glances. "Did I guess wrong?" I asked knowing that I had guessed right.

They then smiled. "I'm sorry, but try again!" All the girls gasped. They had thought I got it right when I did.

"No, I'm sorry, I got it right. Kaoru's eyes are like a little less than a centimeter bigger than Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru's chin is a tad pointer. Kaoru's hair is less spiky. Hikaru looks older in all saying. Oh, and Kaoru looks more innocent then Hikaru. Your personality affects your looks tremendously. Trust me," I told them as I still was playing on my iPad. "So please don't say that I'm wrong."

They smiled and exchanged glances again. They clapped in unison. "Bravo!" They smirked. "You won." The girls around me gasped in shock and begun clapping just as the twins had done.

"If I may ask, this is your first time right?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"And this will be my last," I answered.

They two raised an eyebrow. "But why?" Kaoru said with a tear in his eye.

Hikaru looked at his brother with a smirk. "Kaoru you're such a crybaby!"

A light blush came across Kaoru's face "Am not!"

Hikaru's smirk widened as he no longer faced us but faced his brother. "Oh?"

He tilted Kaoru's chin up and looked into his eyes. "What about when we play our punishment games at home? Then what do you do?"

Kaoru's blush grew and his face was almost like a tomato. "That's because you..." He said in almost a whisper.

All the girls squealed while I nearly laughed. I had to cover my mouth. So these were the twins of the Host Club. I felt as if I had met them before.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I don't know about this fanfic. I got really bored today and I been in love with kaoru and Hikaru for some time now so here's a fanfic on them. If you want me to continue I need five reviews. If you have any suggestions on what should happen just leave them in the review! THANKS!**_


	2. The Madness and The Problem!

**_ Hey everyone! It's Brianna-chan here and this is the second chapter of the this story! Yay! I'm so happy as you can see because I have updated like back to back. Normally it would take me months but anyway! I would like to thank so people. _**

AnimeNerd123: _**I know right! Hikaru and Kaoru are like totally the best people ever. Thank you so much for being the first reviewer and thank you very much for saying that my writing was awesome!**_

__iforgotmapasswordsoo:_** Thank you so much for reviewing! Ah, your review made me like the happiest. I was laughing so hard and it was like midnight. (I live in Germany). Like everyone in the house was like "SHUT UP!" Anyway, I updated for you! I didn't get five reviews but your review counted for a million people!**_

__maple lover: **Than_k you _**_**very much for reviewing! I'm glad that you saw this to be refreshing! I hope that you link this chapter!**_

MY QUESTION OF THE DAY: _**What would you like to see next chapter? - Please answer this question in your reviews. I would like five reviews before I update!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Have you ever had a moment where you're enjoying something and the most annoying things in the world come and ruin it for you? Well, I have. Actually, I was having that moment right now. I had caught sight of the two auburn haired twins coming my way. And, they weren't walking. No, they were charging at me full speed as if they wanted to kill me!_**

**_I was abruptly tackled by the two of them. I feel off of the large rock I was sitting on and I was on the floor. Oh, god, what did these crazies want?_**

**_"How did you know?" They said in unison. They both had their arms cross and were tapping their foot._**

**_I smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that one of your secrets like Haruhi is a girl?" I questioned with a devilish tone. _****_Abruptly, I was hit by the twins, again. They tackled me into against the rock, covering my mouth. _**

**_"Aw, what the hell!" I yelled but my mouth was covered and my voice was muffed._**

**_"Shh!" Kaoru said. _**

**_"Don't say it so loud!" Hikaru said._**

**_They were acting weird. Apparently, they were the only ones that had heard me say that Haruhi was a girl because no one else was freaking out. I looked around. There were lots of people outside. I mean, this was after school hours after all. A light bulb went off in my head. Maybe she was a cross dress that would go into shock if you said anything about her being a girl. I had a friend like that once. He was a boy who dressed like a girl and if you told him he was a boy he would go into depressed mode for a week. Abruptly, I was hit by the twins. They tackled me into a corner, covering my mouth. _**

**_I smirked. "Hold up," I whispered to them devilishly. "What's the secret?"_**

**_The twins exchanged glances then looked at me again. "We're not telling!" They said in unison and stuck their tongue out. _**

**_I walked over to Kaoru and kicked him in the leg. He quickly grabbed it and yelped in pain. I could see Hikaru was about to call me a bitch but he saw the girls that were watching._**

**_"Kaoru!" He yelped as he picked up his twin brother. "Are you okay?"_**

**_"Hikaru is that you?" Kaoru questioned. He was acting as if he got hit by a truck and was seeing the light. I wish he was seeing the light._**

**_Hikaru nodded. "I'm here for you. But, answer my question Kaoru, are you okay?" The older twin demanded to know._**

**_"Now that you're here, I am," Kaoru answer._**

**_"Oh Kaoru." Hikaru brought his brother's face up to his lips. _**

**_"Oh Hikaru!"_**

**_A billion girls must have screamed at their "performance" but I wasn't pleased at all. I got back on my rock and started playing on my iPad. I really needed to get this design done by next week or my sister would be pissed!_**

**_The twins looked at me in shock. They must have never had a girl turn them down like me. I mean, I was paying no attention to their "brotherly love" act. More like "I'm a Homo" act. Not that I have any problems with gay people. I just don't see why the two of them would act gay when they weren't. _**

**_I felt my hair being tugged on. "Hey you!" They said. "We were talking to you!"_**

**_I snapped a glare at the two of them. "Okay you homo twins," I began. I sat my iPad on the rock and got off of it. The twins looked shocked at what I had said. "It's been a long day for me. I have been taking test like crazy. I pretty sure I failed my Math one and I studied for that one for about six hours last night! My feet hurt. I want to get out of this banana dress of a uniform. And I had to look at your stupid little show of "brotherly love". I will scream so loud that Haruhi is a girl if you don't tell me what's up," I hissed. _**

**_They exchanged glances and they smiled. "We," they began. Kaoru grabbed my left arm and Hikaru grabbed my right. "Like," they continued as they looked me in the eyes. "YOU!" They both threw me up in the air and I landed in the arms of Hikaru. He was carrying me bridal style and I lightly blushed. What did they mean like? They took off running back into the academy and I was confused. Where were they taking me? _**

**_We ended up at music room 3 and I frowned. Man, I didn't want to be at the Host Club right now. I mean, these little devils were enough. The door slammed open and the other four boys and one girl looked at us. By us I mean the twins and I._**

**_"We have a problem!" The two of them shouted as they rushed into the rooms. They placed me on the ground quickly and pointed at me. "Fix it!" _**

**_The one with the glasses looked at me. "Natsuki Wakashima. Second year. You have mostly A's in every class especially English. You currently speak five languages including English, German, Japanese, French, and Italian. You're Japanese on your father's side and British on your mother's side," he said with a smirk. He then closed his book. "Welcome to the Host Club." My eye twitched. Was it just me or was this dude stalking me or something. I mean, my older sister, Ayame, wouldn't have even known all that about me. She still thinks I'm thirteen when I'm clearly fifteen! She also thinks that I'm a blonde! _**

**_"Thanks for the welcome," I said in an over cheery voice. This is when I noticed that nobody else was in the Host club. It was only the Host and me. I frowned._**

**_Randomly the little boy came up to me. "Hi I'm Honey!" _**

**_"Hi! I'm Natsuki," I said with a smile. He was quite adorable. Too adorable to be in a host club. I mean, he looked as if he was supposed to be in elementary school. "Um, not to seem rude but aren't you a little young to be in a host club?" I questioned._**

**_He shook his head. "Nah!" He told me with a smile._**

**_Haruhi giggled. "He's eighteen." My mouth dropped. Really?_**

**_"Hey, Nana-Chan!" My eye twitched at the nick-name but I didn't say anything about it. "Promise to eat cake with me."_**

**_I smiled. "Sure," I promised. He smiled. Suddenly Honey was snatched up by Hikaru and Kaoru._**

**_"Honey do not give into her!" Kaoru shouted._**

**_"She'll kick you in the knee!" Hikaru said even louder than his brother._**

**_I crossed my arms. "Oh come on! Hikaru I didn't even kick you. I kicked Kaoru!" I rolled my eyes. The two of them exchanged glances. I had told them apart again._**

**_"Wait! She kicked you in the knee?" Tamaki asked. Everyone ignored him._**

**_Honey giggled. "Did Kaoru scream like a baby?"_**

**_The tall dark haired boy that was always with Honey shook his head. "Mitsukuni, you shouldn't say stuff like that," he told the smaller boy in a low voice._**

**_I stared at the tall boy in shock. I had seen him throughout the school and never had I seen him talk! "OMG! It talked!" I shouted pointing my finger at him. He looked down at me in surprise._**

**_"Of course he talks silly!" Honey said. _**

**_Kaoru and Hikaru gasped! "Honey, don't talk to her!" they yelled in unison. Wow, this was crazy. Everyone was talking at the same time. _**

**_"Kaoru, Hikaru, don't be so mean to such a lovely princess!" Tamaki said as he took my hand in his. He lightly kissed me on the hand and I glared in disgust. Did this prince like wannabe just kiss my skin? Man he was going down!_**

**_"You know what creeper, back up! Get the heck away from me because your cologne is choking me to death. Oh, and if you ever kiss me with those crusty lips again I will punch you in the face!" I snapped at the blond boy. He frowned. _**

**_"I'm not a CREEPER!" He shouted and got into a corner. "Haruhi," he spoke in a low voice. "Do you think daddy's a creeper?" Everybody ignored Tamaki…again. When the creeper said Haruhi's name my questioned popped into my head. While everyone was talking about random things I put my hand up._**

**_"QUESTION!" Everyone turned towards me. "Is Haruhi a cross dresser?" Kaoru and Hikaru busted out laughing as if they couldn't breathe and Tamaki when into more of a depressed state. _**

**_Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "And why would you ask such a crazy question?"_**

**_"Because Haruhi is a girl." _**

* * *

MY QUESTION OF THE DAY: _**What would you like to see next chapter? - Please answer this question in your reviews. I would like five reviews before I update!**_


	3. Our Little Secret

_**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! you guys are totally going to love this chapter. I would like to have 5 reviews!**_

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY!: Do you want Natsuki to be with kaoru or Hikaru.  
**_

* * *

**_I sat in the back of the Host Club like I always did, now. I sighed. It had been a week since I had declared that Haruhi was a girl in the middle of a Host Club madness and now I was sitting in the back room on punishment. Kyoya said that I had to spend all my after school hours at the Host Club so that I could clean up afterward. Basically, they were working me to death because they claimed that I shouldn't have "found out the secret". I think that they were just using me. I made a puppy dog face._**

**_"Hey, Natsuki!" Two loud voices boomed. I felt as if I was about to cry when I saw the auburn haired twins come bouncing my way._**

**_"Kyoya told us to come get you," Kaoru said. I looked at him_**

**_"And why would he need me, Kaoru?" I questioned. The twins exchanged glances quickly like they always did when I got their names right._**

**_"Well, he said it was important," Hikaru stated. I sighed once again and got up._**

**_I made my way over to Kyoya who was sitting at a table on his laptop. Did he ever get off of his electronics?_**

**_"Oh there you are," he said with a smile. I was scared. When he smiled he looked as if he was a guy sent from hell. I would never want to make him mad._**

**_I smiled back trying to cover up my fright. "Well, all you had to do was come get me from the back of the room. I was sitting in the time-out chair…again," I told him. He seemed to chuckle at me._**

**_"Tomorrow is Saturday and Tamaki wanted to go on a trip to London. God, I don't even know why but I was wondering if you would like to come. We could really use you," he told me. Before I could answer he kept going. "Oh, and don't worry about the cost. We will pay for everything. And don't worry about school either. We will be back Sunday night at exactly 9 pm."_**

**_I frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Um, I have a photo-shoot on Sunday, I have a lot of homework, Tamaki freaks me out, I get sick on planes, I have to do the shopping and…" I was stopped in mid-sentence by Kyoya._**

**_"I am aware that your photo-shoot was going to be in London anyway because your sister lives there. You don't have much homework and Haruhi, Honey, or I could help you. You don't get sick on planes because when you were twelve you wanted to be a pilot. You also don't have to do the shopping because your maid, Mika, does that for you. As for the Tamaki freaking you out part, we will make sure he is far away from you. So you have no reason to whine. You're going," He said. My mouth dropped. How did he know so much about me!_**

**_"You can't make me!" I shouted._**

**_"I wasn't asking if you wanted to go to London," he stated. He then pushed his glasses up. "I commanded." His voice sounded like a_** **_demon teenager. _**

**_I frowned. He really was evil! I stared him down. "FINE!" I shouted. "Have your way you little monster!" I walked away from him. Instead of the 'cool' type he should have gotten the 'I am the most stalker demon monster evil butt munch' type. "I do have one question."_**

**_Kyoya looked up from his computer and made an 'hm' sound._**

**_"Why do you know so much about people?" I questioned._**

**_He smirked. _**

**_"Well, finding information about you wasn't the easiest, I have to admit," he begun and pushed his glasses up. "I actually got lost in one part of the information. It kept saying that you had a brother. No, actually a twin brother named…um…Yuki," he told me. I felt my heart snap. No, he didn't. No. "But every time I tried to look into it he would pop up non-existing. Your family, Wakashima, says nothing about him so I thought maybe it was a rumor."_**

**_I busted out into a fact laugh. "Yeah," I started. "I had this cousin named Lucas. He was Japanese and British as well. We looked so much alike that my mom called us twins. He also liked snow and winter time so his nick-name was Yuki," I lied. Kyoya smiled. _**

**_"That makes sense."_**

**_I giggled. I was struggling to hold back my tears. I was trying not to cry at the sound of Yuki's name. I had to get out of here. "Well, if you don't mind I really need to use the restroom," I said bowing my head quickly and leaving the host club room. I ran quickly outside to the garden and stared crying. Oh, Yuki. The flashes of his face went off in my head; a face that looked so much like mine. More tears came. _**

**_"Hey, Nana," a voice called. I felt my face twitch. Yuki had called me by that name. A boy came and held me tight. Suddenly, I just stopped crying. _**

**_"Kaoru, what are you doing?" I questioned. He dug his face into my long hair._**

**_He smiled into my hair. "That's how you knew," he whispered._**

**_"Huh."_**

**_He held me tighter. "You knew the difference between me and Hikaru because you had a twin yourself. You're that girl that came to our house when we were six. We played tag and hide and go seek. You kept coming back every day for a year until you disappeared. When we asked our mom why you weren't playing with us anymore she told us that you have moved back to London with you sister. You're Nana," he said. The tears in my eyes came rushing out as I tried to break away from his grasp._**

**_"Stop calling me that!" I shouted. "Just because we were friends when we were kids doesn't mean we're friends now. I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't have a twin," I protested._**

**_Kaoru shook his head. "Yes you did. His name was Yuki and he had short black hair that was spiky. He hated Hikaru because you…you liked Hikaru. You would tell Yuki that you wanted to marry Hikaru and so Yuki hated him. He liked me more because he thought I was nicer."_**

**_I was still struggling against the auburn haired boy. "No, you're wrong. I don't know what you're talking about!"_**

**_"Yes you do. Because the day I told you that I liked you was the day that you moved!" He shouted this time. I slowly slid down to the ground. Kaoru fell with me. He gripped the side of my face and started caressing it. _**

**_"And you use to cry to me about how you hated your older brother, Jin." He slowly leaned into my face. "One time I tried to get you those roses from the garden but I got all scratched by the thorns and you cleaned up the blood so my mom won't know." His lips were so close to mine now. I didn't even care. I wasn't even blushing. "And then that one day…the one day you kissed me," he said and then I felt his lips on mine. They were light and gentle unlike how I imagined being kissed felt like. Yup, this was my first kiss. _**

**_I had remembered it all. The day I kissed Kaoru was because he fell a hurt his knee. He didn't cry in front of Hikaru but he did in front of me. I had kissed him on the cheek and told him that he would feel better soon. _**

**_He pulled back and I was blushing red hot! He laughed at my embarrassment and I nervously giggled. "Don't tell anyone!" I shouted. He smirked and placed his finger over his lips._**

**_"It's our little secret," he said and then he was on top of me for another kiss._**


	4. Spilling the Secret

_**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! If you were confused I tried to explain it in this story.**_

Hikaru lover 123: _**Aw thank you for reviewing. Your review was sweet!**_

__ Emma: _**Thank you so much for liking my story and reviewing! I hope that you read more!**_

___**GUYS! PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT IF I DON"T GET FEEDBACK I WON'T!**_

_**I NEED 5 REVIEWS IT WILL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!  
**_

* * *

**_"So what are we going to see first?" The twins said in unison. I use to smile when they spoke in unison because I thought it was so cool; now it was just really annoying and I wished that they would stop it. But, knowing the twins, if I told them to stop it, they would probably just keep on doing it. _**

**_Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Well, London is pretty far away from Japan, even on a plane. It's going to take us about eleven hours to get there. We should roughly get there about three," He began._**

**_"Oh, so that's why we're leaving so early," Honey interrupted with a yawn. He wasn't the only one yawning. I had yawned at least five times already. I was so sleepy. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night because of the thought of Kaoru's kiss. Every time I thought about it my face would light up in a bright red shock._**

**_The dark haired teen nodded. "I believe that we should just stay in the hotel until five pm and then we can go see Big Ben and the London Eye," He explained. Everyone nodded._**

**_I was ignoring everyone and just looking out the window. It was so amazing how the ground had become clouds and we were flying with the birds. The sky was a pure blue up here. It was totally beautiful. That's why I wanted to be a pilot. When I was five, my sister took me on a plane for the first time. I thought it was so cool and I wanted to become a pilot. It wasn't until I was nine that I wanted to become a model and designer like my sister._**

**_"You really like planes don't you, Nana-Chan?" Honey questioned. He was hanging over the seat in back of me and was looking down at me. Mori-Sempi was desperately trying to make sure he didn't fall. I felt my mind snap when he said that nick name. Kaoru looked me in the eyes and placed a finger over his lips. I gave a heavy blush._**

**_I smiled at Honey. "Um, Honey-Sempi, I would really like it if you could call me something like Suki-Chan or just call me Natsuki. The name Nana brings back memories that I rather keep out of my mind," I told him as nicely as I could. _**

**_He nodded with a smile. "Sure, Suki-Chan!" He then sat back down to eat more cake. It was a surprise that this dude wasn't as fat as a cow. I mean, it wasn't fair. If I ate that much cake I would probably gain like fifty pounds and then I would lose all my modeling jobs. I was pushing it now._**

**_Kaoru looked at me with a smile. He was sitting next to me while Hikaru was sitting next to Haruhi. Mori was next to Honey. And Tamaki was FAR away from me and was in the window seat next to Kyoya. Knowing that he was next to "mommy" made me feel reassured._**

**_"You look happy today," Kaoru stated. "I thought you hated London."_**

**_My eyes widened in surprise. "You remembered that too," I said. I use to tell Kaoru that I hated London when I was only five years old. I hated it because it was eleven hours away from Japan and I hated flying back and forth. _**

**_He nodded. "I remember everything," he told me. _**

**_"What about Hikaru?" I asked with a frown. Kaoru looked me in the eye. "Does he remember me?" _**

**_The auburn haired boy shook his head. "Nope," he began. "He's as stupid as ever. He probably won't notice until I tell him. He tends to forget things," he finished with a sigh._**

**_I blushed. "So, you didn't, you know," I said. Kaoru looked at me puzzled. "You didn't tell him about…our little secret," I whispered so nobody could hear. I was blushing red hot. _**

**_Tamaki jumped across the seat. "WHAT SECRET!" He shouted louder than ever. Everyone turned their heads towards him. I wanted to mentally scream._**

**_"Tamaki! You ruined it," Kaoru whined. I looked at him. This little devil was such an actor! "I wanted to surprise everyone but never mind! Thanks, Tamaki!" _**

**_Honey jumped over the seat. "Surprise us with what?" He questioned. His eyes were sparkling as if he was expecting some type of giant cake that only he could eat. _**

**_Before Kaoru could talk I covered his mouth. "It's our little secret! Sorry, boys, and Haruhi, but you are going to have to wait!" I told them with a fake smile. They all seemed to buy it and returned to what they were doing before. I sighed. That was close._**

**_We soon landed in England and I had to translate and get us into the limo that was going to drive us to our hotel. Kyoya had picked out one of my Jin's, my brother, hotels. We even got to stay free because of me. Now, I felt as if they were defiantly using me. _**

**_"Mrs. Wakashima, I do hope that your plane ride was alright," the check in person said. I smiled happily at her. She looked young. Her hair was long and curled at the ends. She had huge brown eyes and appeared to look like a regular British person to me._**

**_"Yes, it was splendid. My friends and I are going to go see the sights today so I was wondering if when we go back we could have tea and biscuits in our rooms. Also, see that boy over there," I pointed to Honey. "He would love a lot of biscuits and cake," I explained. The short hair women smiled at me._**

**_"Why of course. Here are your keys. Would you like a limo to pick you up to go to the sights or would you prefer a different type of transportation?" She questioned with a smile. _**

**_"Um, a limo would be lovely but I think I would just like to take a taxi," I told her in a my natural British accent. A smile was on my face. _**

**_I walked away and gave the room keys to everyone in the order they had been handed to me. "Tamaki and Kyoya you guys are sharing a room. You have room 224. Honey and Mori, the two of you guys are together of course. You have 546. Hikaru and Kaoru you guys have room 634. And Haruhi and I will be sharing a room. We have room 635," I told them._**

**_Tamaki frowned. "WHAT! Why do you and Haruhi get to share a room?" He demanded to know._**

**_"Well, Tamaki, we are both girls. I thought it would be appropriate," I growled at him._**

**_Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "But don't you want to stay with daddy?" He said._**

**_Haruhi sighed. "Let's just go," she told me and took my hand. She started walking off towards the elevator and the twins followed. Kaoru had asked me to have our rooms on the same floor so that we could talk. Mori and Honey were on the fifth floor. And Tamaki and Kyoya were on the second floor, far away from me. I smiled at the thought._**

**_Kaoru walked into his room, which was next to mine without even looking at me. Hikaru was the one that was staring me down. He gripped my arm. "We need to talk," he hissed at me. _**

**_Haruhi was looking at us with wondering eyes. "Um, Haruhi you can rest. Hikaru and I are just going to talk." She shrugged and went into the room. _**

**_The auburn haired boy took me to the end of the hall and looked me in the eyes. "What are you and Kaoru doing?" he growled. I looked at him. _**

**_"Nothing." _**

**_"Natsuki, don't lie to me," He told me in an angry voice._**

**_I looked at him seriously. "There's nothing going on, okay," I told him. I looked him in the eye and the walked away. Geez, I can't believe that I ever loved him. He was way to over-protective. He suddenly gripped my arm and pulled me over to him. I abruptly hit his chest._**

**_"Kaoru is acting weird. I'll ask one more time what did you do to my brother?" He demanded to know. I sighed._**

**_"Um, Kaoru and I…sort of…kiss."_**

* * *

_**GUYS! PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT IF I DON"T GET FEEDBACK I WON'T!**__**I NEED 5 REVIEWS IT WILL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**_


End file.
